Kurama's life
by sasukesux156
Summary: Hi am Kurama, this is my life. welcome.  Highschool Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Kurama Senko. I am 16, male and I am a junior in high school. I mostly keep to myself but if I get to know someone well enough I will open up to them. My teachers are pretty cool I guess but the class I have the most fun in is Japanese 2. I have always enjoyed the Japanese language and Culture, probably because I watch so much Anime and read a lot of Manga. I am a normal teenager, have my problems, just as others have theirs but, for some reason I cant keep my problems from interfering with my life. I cant focus because I am always depressed and I always have something on my mind.<p>

"Kurama, it's time to wake up" my mom nudged me as I was waking from my long sleep. Today wasn't going to be fun I thought. "If you don't get up soon you will be stuck here and then you will have to deal with your father." mom threatened. My father wasn't a very terrifying person although he seems like he is, My father played professional football for awhile, starting center for the Jets. I don't know I guess I have always been proud to say that about him. Anyway, I got out of bed and went about my morning routine, I showered, got dressed brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to help my little brother finish getting ready. My brother has always been problematic when it comes to getting ready so it always turns into a fight with him.

"Come on, you have to get ready" I said "I can't be late again brother" As my brother sat there pouting about how he didn't finish his math club homework my mother was sitting in the bathroom getting ready for work. "But Kurama" my brother wined "I didn't finish my homework for math club". I sighed "I know but please get ready, if I am late again I am going to be in huge trouble". My brother made a little hmph sound as he got up to put his work in his backpack, I looked for his shoes so he could put them on when he was ready to go.

After everyone was ready we walked out the door into my moms car and headed out to my brother's elementary school. I remember elementary school, when everyone was so innocent and friendly. Then middle school hit and all my childhood friends began to hate me. After 7th grade i just couldn't take the hate anymore, so my parents moved us out to the middle of nowhere. I have better friends now but I still am depressed.

After dropping my little brother off at his school and then my mother dropping me off, I went to first period, American Lit and Comp. Which would be fine if I wasn't so bad at the class. I loved my teacher but I just couldn't grasp the class, L.A just doesn't interest me enough. I sat in class and listened as my teacher went on about the great writers of American history. I opened my notebook and began to draw the rest of the class. I waited for the bell to ring so I could go to Japanese, it is where I am my happiest, in public anyway.

The bell rung and I closed my book and put it in my backpack. My friend Ventus who sat behind me began to lecture me on how I should try harder in school. "I don't see the point" I said. "The point is, if you don't do well in school you won't graduate, and if you don't graduate you can't go to college and get a career" Ventus replied. "Whatever, I'll catch you later Ven" I said. I walked away and put on my headphones and blasted the music as loud as I could so I could drown out the stupid idiots at my school that think they are "cool" and I walked to Japanese

When I got to the Class room I sat in my seat turned off my music and put my head down. My friend Sivin sat next to me and I pulled my head up so I could talk to him. We talked until the bell for class to start rang and when it did we silenced ourselves. Sensei welcomed us with his normal welcome "ohayou gozaimasu" and we all repeated back to him. For the class he went over the past tense verbs and had practice kanji for our homework.

When the bell rung I got up and just blasted music in my ear again. The song little black submarines came on and I hummed along to it. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. After school I went to the front of the school and pulled out a dollar for the bus and immediately went to the bus stop to go home. As I was waiting for the bus to come Ventus and our friend Terra came up to me. We talked about some stuff about video games and we just talked until the bus came. We got on, payed the bus fare and sat down. As Ventus and Terra talked I put my headphones on and turned on a song by The Black Keys and fell asleep so the bus ride would seem quicker.

My dreams were always the best thing about my life but also the most confusing. As I slept on the bus my dream world had me in a dark room where I was alone. Suddenly a white figure appeared in front of me. The body was female, she seemed familiar but I couldn't seem to tell who it was. She laughed and came closer to me. The dream, it felt so real. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to kiss me. But before she could the bus hit a bump and it woke me up. Good thing is I was about to miss my stop.

I pulled the cord signaling the driver to stop at the next stop and I got off of the bus when it did. Being polite I thanked the driver and faked a smile. A song from Queen came on and I sang along as I walked home from the stop.

I got home and when I walked in the house no one was home. "Good" I said to myself "now I can actually have some peace and quiet". My dog heard me and the little thing came running down the stairs to welcome me. The dog was literally the only thing I considered to be my best friend. I mean, I have my little brother of course but we fight to much to be able to deal with him most of the time. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death but he just annoys me most of the time. I got up to my room and turned on the computer.

Skype was the first thing to turn on and I noticed that Ventus was online so I talked to him and we just talked for awhile. Eventually I logged out of skype and turned on my Xbox and played a bit of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 until my father called me down for dinner. After I ate, I played one more game of MW3 until I got bored, I looked at my backpack knowing I had homework to do, but It just wasn't worth it to me to actually do it.

It was 12:00 when I finally decided to fall asleep. I took off my clothes and got into bed. When I fell asleep I fell back into my dream world again. I was having the same dream again you know with the white female figure. Again, as she leans in to kiss me "Kurama, time to get up" mom said. I sighed, welcome to my life people.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked chapter 1 this very much based off of my own life thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This Isn't Normal

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed wondering why I had that dream again. "Whatever, I should get ready before mom gets angry" I said to myself. So I went about my morning routine, my mom and brother have a habit of yelling at at each other so I drowned them out with music.(yes my answer to everything is to drown it out with music). The first half of the day was boring, it was U.S lit then a Japanese test and then world history so yeah that blew. Lunch was usually a bad time for me. I sit in the back of the lunch room with my friends and barely even talk. Until Gavin comes over to us. His peppy attitude pisses me off.<p>

Gavin was constantly in my face. He was always happy and always going on about how I should get out more, and not play a lot of video games which I don't anyway. He also is always trying to play match maker for me, he doesn't realize that it is pissing me. Me and him have been friends for sometime now but lately as I have stated, He is pissing me off. So whenever he comes over I just try to act happier around him. He seems to think that he knows everyone and hr acts like a total prick but he's still my friend, I don't know why though.

"Hey Gavin" I said with a fake smile "whats up?" Gavin just looked at me smiled and then walked away. "Well that was weird" I said to myself and I put my headphones back on and closed my eyes. The rest of lunch was a bore, considering I just sat there listening to music with my eyes closed. When the bell rang I got up and walked to my next class. Gavin was in that class, so when I got there I asked him what he was smiling about earlier. "That is for me to know and for you to find out" he said to me. I sighed and went to my desk and put my head down. I hate this class, don't get me wrong I love learning about history but the energy in the class is just so energetic and it makes me uncomfortable.

After school I felt as if I was being watched. The feeling of attention, I haven't felt in a long time. I listened to the whispers of the pathetic idiots, they were talking about me and I didn't like it. So, like always I drowned it out with music I went home and made some ramen. The warm taste of the broth made me feel warm and cozy and safe. I went upstairs and then jumped into my bed right away. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about that dream. What could it mean? Why does that girl seem so familiar. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. Again. I was in that dark world again. That girl. Her laugh. It tormented me. I called out to her. "Why are you here?" I asked. All she said was "Because you need to get out of here silly". She turned and walked away. "And what exactly is this place?" I asked her. "Why this is your innerself" She replied.

"Well that makes sense" I muttered to myself. "But how come you keep trying to kiss me?" She smiled and replied "Because your cute, because you are alone, no one needs to be alone" Her voice. It was so childish. Even though she was just a white figure in a dark room she made me smile "who are you?" I asked her. She turned and walked away. I chased her. When I caught up the world around us turned into a park, at the night night time. I remembered this park. It's in my home town. We walked towards the swing set. I turned to her and she looked into my eyes and brushed the long purple hair out of my eyes. "I am your light" she said "when you feel alone, I am here to make you feel that you have someone, that you aren't so alone anymore". I smiled at her "So, your not real." I said sadly "No I am not" she told me "but a person like me does exist"

She sat down and I sat next to her, we stared up at the stars. I always enjoyed staring at the stars, made think about what was outside my world."she stood up after awhile and she looked at me. She smiled and sat on my lap, she leaned in to kiss me again. I heard a loud crack and before I knew it I was awake. I could hear the pitter patter of the ran on my window, the flash of light from the lightning had woken me up. I looked at the clock "Its 3:00 am" I thought to myself. I laid back down and closed my eyes hoping that I could fall asleep _"I am your light"_What did she mean by that I wonder.

I woke up the next morning and went about the routine again. I got to the school and again I could feel the eyes staring at me. I still didn't like it. The kids, there eyes, the attention was suffocating me. I decided not to go to first period today, I cant handle the class. The feeling in my heart. It's not normal. For me anyway

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nice to meet you

* * *

><p>So since I decided to not go to L.A. Today I went and sat in the cafeteria like usual. I blasted my music listening to Under Pressure by Queen, today felt like it was going to be different, I don't know how, it just is. My music blasted and stared outside at the white snow on the ground so calm, so peaceful. I remember the dream from last night. The time I spent with that girl. <em>"I am your light"<em> What does that mean. Whatever as The music changed from Journey to Breathe me by SIA I sighed and put my head down.

About 10 or 15 minutes later I feel a tap on my shoulder. It was a girl. I was slightly surprised at the sight of her. She seemed lost, as if she didn't know where to go. She asked me if I could help her find her class. "Well your obviously new here" I barked. She smiled and said "yep". I stopped, that voice, no it couldn't be. Her voice it was extremely childish just like the figure from my dream. "Hand me your schedule" I demanded, and she just handed to me. I scanned the sheet of paper carefully and saw that she had the same 1st period and lunch that I had. I told her this and she asked why i wasn't going to class. I told her my issue and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "You are really cute" she replied "I'm Lily" she said holding her hand her hand out. I took her hand and smiled "Kurama Senko, nice to meet you." She decided that she'd ditch first period and said that she'd sit with me and get to know me better. I told her my entire life story and about how I am a depressed lunatic that wants to see the world burn. I told her about the dream I had been having. She giggles again, her smile is beautiful "Kurama, why isolate yourself like that?" I thought about the question and answered "I guess it's because people just don't like me, they never have." I stared up at the ceiling and waited for her to respond. She stood up walked around the table and stood next to me. Next thing I knew Lily was laying on top of me hugging me, telling me that I don't have to be alone anymore. That she will be my friend.

She got up and I simply said that I was fine being alone. I lied. Lily told me about when she was little and how none of the other girls wanted to be her friend because her parents hadn't had enough money as the other girls parents did. She told me about her freshman year when she resorted to cutting and thoughts of suicide. I felt bad for her mainly because I had gone through a similar experience she had. The says that her dad died over seas. I couldn't imagine the pain of losing your father, that pain is just, I don't know. "So, Kurama" Lily said "Lets be outcasts together" she smiled and I smiled back.

The bell rang and I walked Lily to her next class before going to class. She had Chemistry so I was late to Japanese, sensei didn't care. The next to periods were a blur. I told Lily to meet out front when lunch started. After 3rd period I walked to the front of the school and saw Lily standing there waiting. When she saw me she smiled, I love that smile. I cant get it out of my head right now. We walked to the gas station and I bought a big drink for us to share and a big bag of chips.

"Kurama." Lily said calmly. I looked at here something seemed to be wrong. "What is it Lily?" I asked. She began to cry. I held close to me so I could comfort her. "Kurama, your so kind" she cried "No ones ever been my friend as fast as you did". I held her closer and told her to be quiet. She wiped away her tears and stared at me for a bit and I stared back. She was beautiful, her hair, her smile, her eyes, She was beautiful. All I wanted to do was kiss her. But she was way ahead of me. Before I could say anything to her our lips had met. My whole world had melted right then and there. Nothing existed except for us. Eventually she pulled away. I stared at her for a second and then looked down.

"Whats wrong Kurama?" she asked. I waited a second to respond "Why did you do that?" I asked. She looked like my words had hurt her deep down. "I-i don't know." she stuttered "I am sorry Kurama." she began to walk away. I grabbed her wrist. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She smiled at me. "Lily, I think you are the one I have been dreaming about." I said. She looked at me shocked. "Ku-kurama!" I smiled at her. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked

Lily stood there in shock she couldn't believe what I had asked her. "Ku-kurama.."she smiled "yes" she answered. I haven't been this happy in awhile we walked back to the school together holding hands. The bell rang and I walked her to class. As we got there I was about say goodbye to her but before I could she kissed me, smiled and went into the classroom.

I smiled at the thought of how I was finally happy with my life. That things were starting to look up for me. I was walking away from Lily's classroom and headed for my class. Before I even took one step away from the classroom I bumped into something that felt like a brick wall I fell back and shouted "Watch where your going asshole". The guy I bumped up to was new as well. I had never seen him before. I asked him who he was and he responded with "I'm Lily's older brother. Nice to meet you" he was clenching his fists as he talked.

_"fuck my life" _ I thought to myself

* * *

><p>End chapter<p> 


End file.
